Qui est le Docteur House?
by charlygate
Summary: Comment voyez vous le docteur House? Si c'était la première fois que vous le rencontrez, comment vous apparaitrait il?


Qui est le Dr House ?

* * *

Résumé : comment voyez vous Grégory House ?

Disclamer : Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ça.

Toute feedback est bienvenue...Première fanfiction sur House MD

* * *

Vous êtes devant les vitres du bureau du Dr. House à l'Hopital De Princeton Plainsboro. Grégory House est assis sur le canapé de son bureau. En face de lui, la télévision est allumée et on peut distinguer sur l'écran une énième rediffusion de General Hospital. House semble être très concentré sur le show, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Mais qui pourrait dire ce à quoi il pense réellement ? Bien sur pas vous, vous venez juste d'arriver dans cet établissement et vous ne le connaissez pas. Pourtant vous hésitez à entrer dans son bureau alors qu'il regarde simplement la télévision. Vous pourriez demandé à ceux qui le connaisse de vous dire ce qu'il en pense ! C'est vrai, il ne peut pas réellement être en train de regarder la télévision au beau milieu de l'après midi alors que son unique patient est en train de mourir dans l'une des chambres d'isolement. Pourtant, le doute persiste, sa réputation de misanthrope et de connard n'est plus à faire et vous vous dites que les rumeurs sur son ton sarcastique, ses bonnes manières inexistantes et sur son addiction aux anti-douleurs sont peut être vraies. Alors vous hésitez à faire votre entrée dans son bureau, parce que tout le monde vous a prévenu. Toute l'équipe de l'hôpital, les infirmières, les médecins, les secouristes…tous y sont allés de leur petites remarques sur lui. Des remarques se voulant préventives. Le problème c'est qu'il y a tellement de règles autour de lui ! Et vous n'avez pas toute la journée non plus ! 

Vous devez alors évaluer vos chances de le déranger dans quelque chose de réellement important. Regardez la TV au bureau vous semble tellement improbable que la seule idée qui vous vient, c'est qu'il fait autre chose. Le nouveau problème est de savoir quoi ?

_Le Dr Wilson vous dirait que son ami est en train de repenser au départ, second départ de l'amour de sa vie, Stacy, et qu'il n'est pas judicieux de le déranger dans ces moments là !_

_Le Dr Cuddy vous répondrait qu'il est sûrement en train de réfléchir à un nouveau moyen d'échapper aux heures qu'il doit faire à la Clinique de l'Hôpital et que vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de lui._

_Le Dr Cameron vous ferait tout un discours sur l'intensité que le Dr House met dans la résolution de ses cas et que cela explique sûrement son air sérieux. Et elle ajouterait, que l'on peut toujours le déranger si l'on est assez armé pour se défendre de ses sarcasmes et remarques désobligeantes en tout genre._

_Le Dr Chase vous dirait que pour lui House regarde réellement la télévision, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on peut le déranger. D'ailleurs il ne faut jamais le déranger !_

_Et le Dr Foreman vous expédierait rapidement en vous disait qu'il n'a pas que ça à faire mais que très peu de raisons sont valables aux yeux de House pour être déranger, quelque soit ce qu'il est en train de faire._

Finalement, après être resté planté devant les vitres pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, vous êtes surpris de le voir se lever de sa chaise, saisir sa cane et avancer directement vers la porte en vous fixant dans les yeux.

« Dr House, je suis Ira Wood, votre nouvel assistant », déclarez vous une fois qu'il a ouvert la porte, tout en lui tendant votre main.

Il stoppe devant vous une seconde puis détourne son regard et continue de marcher dans le couloir sans avoir serrer votre main. Vous restez sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir, un peu surpris. Puis vous entendez sa voix du bout du couloir qui vous dites.

« Et, bon timing le nouveau, ça fait une demi heure que je me demande qui j'allais pouvoir envoyer chercher mon déjeuné à la cafétéria. Alors ce sera un Reubens sans cornichons. Et amène-le moi dans le labo ! Maintenant !!!

Après quelques secondes, vous vous décidez à vous dirigez vers la cafétéria tout en vous disant que vous allez peut être bien vous entendre avec le Dr House : vous aussi vous commandez toujours les Reubens sans cornichons.


End file.
